


der Hitze geschuldet

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Es ist heiß.Verdammt heiß.Und, eigentlich ist eh alles die Schuld des Snowboarders!





	der Hitze geschuldet

Fanni hasste den Sommer.  
Nun ja, wenn man ehrlich war, denn hasste er eigentlich jede Jahreszeit, aber der Sommer nahm einen besonders tiefen Platz in seiner privaten Beliebtheitsskala ein. Vor allem, wenn er den Sommer nicht im gemäßigten Klima Norwegens verbringen durfte, sondern zu einer Urlaubsreise in ein Land, in dem die Sonne von einem makellos blauen Himmel, dessen Farbe an ein bringebær-Eis erinnerte und der anstatt von kühlenden Wolken nur der ferne Gasball der Sonne, die ihre Strahlen unbarmherzig brennend auf die Erde schickte, brannte, überredet worden war.  
Fanni konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, warum er dieser Reise überhaupt zugestimmt haben mochte. Wahrscheinlich war diese vollkommen falsche Entscheidung im Nachglühen eines Orgasmus getroffen worden … und somit war das hier eh alles doch wieder mal die Schuld des Snowboards.  
Wessen auch sonst?  
Auch Fannis momentaner Zustand …  
Verschwitzt ...  
Erschöpft ...  
Mit schmerzenden Muskeln ...  
Verdammt müde …  
Gedaunenfeinert …  
auf einer Liege auf einem Balkon ...  
Ja, das alles verdanke er nur …  
Ståle Sandbech.  
Es war aber viel zu heiß, um sich darüber weiterhin Gedanken zu machen und die rote Quecksilbersäule des Thermometer an der Balkontür, das dort beinahe unschuldig mitten in der prallen Sonne hing, schien minütlich höher zu klettern. Und selbst der helle Stein der Balkonplatten hatte sich in den vergangenen Stunden aufgeheizt und brannten nun unter den Füßen des Skispringers, als Fanni schlecht gelaunt den nicht minder warmen Platz unter dem unbrauchbaren Sonnenschirm verließ.

Mit einem beinahe erleichterten Seufzen zog Fanni die schmale Balkontür, in deren leicht spiegelnder Scheibe er bereits den rötlichen Sonnenbrand auf seiner Nase zu erkennen meinte, hinter sich ins Schloss. Er gestattete sich kurz mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Glastür, die ihm aber auch keine lindernde Kühle spenden wollte, zu lehnen, bevor er vorsichtig tief durchatmete. Aber nur ein hartes, gequältes Seufzen entwich ihm, als anstelle der erwarteten Kühle die Luft im Hotelzimmer stattdessen bei jedem Atemzug förmlich in den Lungen zu brennen schien.  
Müde und verschwitzt stieß Fanni sich von der Scheibe, dessen warmes Glas förmlich an seiner nackten, verschwitzten Haut zu kleben schien und schlurfte dann erschöpft zur eingebauten Klimaanlage, deren Kontrollen so hoch in der Wand eingelassen worden waren, dass er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen mussten. Aber, egal wie sehr der kleine Skispringer auch an dem kleinen Regler hin und herdrehte, die Temperatur in dem Zimmer schien sich nicht zu verändern. Keine angenehme, kühle Luft strich über seine erhitzten Haut und versprach ihm lindernde Kühle. Keine eisigen Liebkosungen, die ihn die Sommerhitze vergessen lassen würden.  
Stattdessen stotterte die Maschine nur einmal kurz und es blubberte tief in ihrem dreimal leise, bevor das kleine, rote Licht der einzigen Kontrollleuchte, die Fanni sehen konnte, ohne auf den Stuhl zu steigen kurz erlosch, um dann noch einmal hektisch zu blinken beginnen, während es gleichzeitig irgendwo in der Decke ungut zu summen begann. Genervt trat Fanni gegen die weiß verputzte Wand, verzog dann schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und warf nur noch einen letzten Blick auf die Anlage und fuhr sich durch das schweißfeuchte Haar, bevor er sich auf das zerwühlte Bett, dessen Decken nun viel zu warm erschienen, sinken ließ.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er da und meinte förmlich zu spüren, wie die Hitze langsam durch jede Ritze in den Raum zu kriechen schien. Die Luft erwärmte sich und Fanni fühlte wie die heißen Sonnenstrahlen über seinen Körper wanderten und ihn zu nur noch mehr zu erhitzen schienen. Nicht schien ihm helfen zu können und alleine die Vorstellung sich zu bewegen und die siebzehn Schritte zum Badezimmer zurückzulegen, ließ Fanni ein weiteres Mal frustriert grollen.  
Es musste an der Hitze liegen, vermutete Fanni, als er sich mit einem erschöpften Brummen auf den Bauch rollte, sein Gesicht in das Kissen drückte und nach seinem Handy tastete. Ja, es musste wirklich an der Hitze liegen, befand der Skispringer, als er nun ein Foto von seinem Hintern und seinem nackten Rücken machte und es dann müde betrachtete. Ja, es gefiel ihm … und, es würde nicht nur ihm gefallen, sondern ganz sicher auch dem Snowboarder, der im Gegensatz zu ihm keine Probleme mit irgendeiner Jahreszeit zu haben schien.  
Das Bild war aber nur eine kleine Vorschau.  
Ein Appetizer.  
Nur sonnenverbrannte Beine auf weißem, zerwühlten Bettzeug … die zwei ebenmäßigen Bergkuppen seines Hinterns, von denen eine noch die leidenschaftliche Handschrift von Ståle trug … und ein nackter Rücken...  
Das sollte Ståle zu ihm locken …  
Für eine gemeinsame Dusche …  
Oder, damit er wenigstens die Klimaanlage reparieren würde …  
Fanni war es egal.  
Hauptsache, diese verdammte Hitze würde endlich nachlassen.  
„Möchtest du nicht lieber, das als ein Eis?“

Ståle hingegen genoss den Sommer.  
Er liebte die Sonne, die brennende Hitze und am allermeisten die Tatsache, dass er nun endlich ohne großes Aufsehen leicht bekleidet herumlaufen konnte. Er pflegte allerdings auch im Winter so leicht bekleidet zu sein, aber zwischen Lars und seinem Daunenfein, das seltsamerweise einen gewissen Sinn für Sitte, Moral und Anstand zu besitzen schien, war diese Vorliebe nur schwer auszuleben.  
Aber Lars verbrachte seine Ferien mit Anders, wonach wahrscheinlich beide Zwilling gänzlich unbekleidet waren und das Daunenfein hatte ihn ignoriert, als er ihm verkündet hatte, dass er nun ein großes Eis essen gehen wollte. Gut, es war vielleicht nicht nett gewesen, dass direkt hinter dem Sex zu sagen … und auch der Zusatz:„Du darfst ja eh nicht ...“ war im Nachhinein nicht seine beste Idee gewesen.  
Aber, das Eis war es definitiv wert gewesen.  
Das Handy in seiner Tasche vibrierte und Ståle angelte es, den langen Eislöffel mit der Zunge genüsslich ableckend, hervor. Beinahe uninteressiert warf er einen Blick auf das Display und verschluckte sich beinahe.  
Ein Bild von seinem Daunenfein.  
Ein Bild von seinem äußerst nackten Daunenfein.  
Ein Bild von seinem äußerst nackten, sich auf ihrem Bett räkelnden Daunenfein.  
Ståle keuchte und verschluckte sich. Er versuchte irgendwie den Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken und gleichzeitig Fanni zu verfluchen. Das kleine Daunenfein konnte manchmal ein Arsch sein … Aber, er hatte einen netten Arsch, auch wenn die Vorstellung seinen Hustenreiz nicht gerade lindern konnte.  
Aber, Ståle war keine Entspannung oder Erholung vergönnt, denn wieder vibrierte sein Handy und dieses Mal zeigte das Display auch wieder ein weiteres, sehr anregendes Bild seines kleinen Daunenfeins. Wieder mit einer knappen Nachricht dazu: „Ich brauche dich, Ståle!“


End file.
